1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to power strip, and pertains particularly to a power strip having thermal cut-off device.
2. Description of Related Art
When a power plug is in use, heat is easily accumulated at conductive pins of the power plug because of the overload, which may cause fire. The insulating body of the power plug can be easily deformed or degraded due to the generated heat, which may even cause the relative position between the conductive pins to change, thereby resulting the abnormal plugging between the power plug and the outlet where the power plug is plugged to.
There have been an increasing number of electrical appliances used in our daily life. The electrical appliances are each provided with a plug to connect to the electric power source, resulting in an insufficient number of the user's home outlets. Thus, a power strip is used to increase the number of outlets.